1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power supply assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional computer system usually includes a power supply in a computer case. The installation of the power supply in the computer case usually involves the use of screws. However, it is inconvenient to use the screws to secure the power supply to the computer case or remove the power supply from the computer case. The screws are small and difficult to manipulate and install. Additionally, because of their small size, the screws may be dropped during the process, possibly causing damage to other parts in the computer case.